It is known that it is desirable to monitor a voltage occurring in an electronic circuit. This is often done so that protective or corrective measures may be taken if a voltage moves outside of an acceptable voltage range. However such monitoring circuits can be relatively power hungry as they may often be on permanently, and this can seriously impact on the power budget of power constrained devices, such as portable battery powered devices.